The Picnic
The Picnic is the first episode in the first season of Wander Over Yonder ''and the first episode overall in the series. Plot Lord Hater is standing on a pyramid-like tower, calling out to Emperor Awesome that he is too late and the universe will soon be his, which he disapproves. Lord Hater then explains that once every millennium, the planets above the moon planet align, making a celestial being of infinite power come, and grant one wish to whoever's on the tower. However, he keeps being interrupted by Wander, who's there to see the alignment too, and even packed a picnic. He adds that Sylvia wanted to come, but had to go to the bathroom, hence Zbornaks like her only go once every five months. Then Wander leaves to find a good watching spot. Peepers warns Lord Hater that Emperor Awesome is coming into the crater on his robot dinosaur, along with his army of Fist Fighters. Lord Hater commands Peepers to arm the Flaming Skulls, and he does, but the trajectory is locked so he has to fire them at the right moment. Right before Lord Hater could activate the remote, he is distracted by Wander, who scoots down the hill to a rock where his picnic will take place. However he doesn't open the basket the right way and forgets about the latch. Lord Hater realizes Emperor Awesome is getting near and quickly fires the Flaming Skulls, but he was one second too late. The Watchdogs and Fist Fighters attack one another, but the latter easily defeats the former. Peepers tells Lord Hater that they still have "Defense Protocol Epsilon X0973 Tesseract", and Lord Hater uses a pair of gauntlets to control a robot in his likeness and battle Emperor Awesome. Meanwhile, Wander is having his picnic and taking pictures, but when he notices the fight, he decides to offer to share his food. Wander comes upon the fight and offers a sandwich to the Lord Hater robot, repeatedly asking if he wants one with either mustard or mayo. Lord Hater, fed up with Wander, screams that he does not want a sandwich, but suddenly, Emperor Awesome's robot rips the head off Lord Hater's, thus deactivating it. Wander puts the mustard sandwich in the robot's hand and takes a picture of himself next to it's wire board. Lord Hater discovers the planets are almost aligned and Emperor Awesome and the Fist Fighters are now running up the tower, so he creates a force field to stop them from coming towards it. Lord Hater begins ranting again, but abruptly stops when he sees Wander inside the force field, chomping on popcorn. He states it is the perfect spot to see the alignment as they will have front row seats, but when Hater tells him to leave, he can't because of the force field. And when Peepers comes up and knocks on the field from the outside, Wander tells him very slowly that he can't give him popcorn. Lord Hater gets angry, which causes the force field to disappear, and starts chasing Wander all over the planet. They wind up at the edge of the crater, and Wander states he was wrong and that that is the best spot. Then Lord Hater realizes Emperor Awesome is already on the tower, so he instantly rushes off, leaving Wander. Lord Hater reaches the tower, just as the planet alignment is completing and knocks Emperor Awesome off the planet. At that moment, the planet alignment brings forth the celestial being, who appears on the big screen of the tower's control unit. Lord Hater is excited that the celestial being is here to grant his wish, but every time he tries to do so, Wander interrupts him again, who states the tower is the best watching spot and starts taking pictures again. An annoyed Lord Hater accidently wishes he would leave him alone for five seconds, which the celestial being instantly grants, freezing him. Frantic, Lord Hater asks for a do-over, but the celestial being says that he can't do it until the next millennium and leaves, and the planets disalign. Then, Wander unfreezes, and takes one final photo of Lord Hater and Peepers, which causes their eyes to become red and veiny. After he gives them the photo, they fall down the tower. As Wander watches this, a sound of a flushing toilet is heard, revealing there was a bathroom on the back of the control unit, and Sylvia was using it. After she comes out and asks what she missed, Wander shows her the photos he took. Transcript End Credits Wander goes down the hill while Lord Hater, Commander Peepers and Emperor Awesome are watching. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode aired as an official sneak peek, following the premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. **In the United States, it premiered after the Mickey Mouse short, "Bad Ear Day" instead. *This episode reveals Sylvia's species: Zbornak, and that she uses the bathroom once every five months, like what her species does. *The planet the episode takes place on is reminiscent of the moon Lord Hater landed on in "The Greatest". *The infamous Wilhelm Scream can be heard during the battle. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Emperor Awesome. Continuity *In "The Brainstorm", Lord Hater mentions Wander will have a picnic with him when he shows up. Errors *There are several errors with the closed captioning. **When Lord Hater says "A star being of infinite power will come forth, and grant whoever stands here a single wish", the captions exclude "a" and "will". **The captions misspell "Zbornaks" as "Bornax". **When Wander says "Why do you wanna know?" The captions say "Who do you wanna know?". **The captions misspell "Fist Fighters" as "Fish Fighters". **When Wander says "You're probably wondering where my best pal Sylvia is", the captions say "You're probably wondering where by best pal Sylvia is". **When Sylvia says "Glorn almighty" near the end, the captions say "Lord almighty". **Before Lord Hater interrupts Wander, Wander says "Ya always have to take a silly one, 'ca --" but the captions say "You always have to take a silly one". **When Wander watches Emperor Awesome from the top of the crater, he describes him as "that shark guy about to receive some sort of ultimate cosmic power" but the captions say "That short guy". *When Peepers hands Lord Hater the remote in fear, the remote turns green for a few seconds. *When Lord Hater chases Wander down the tower a floating eye can be seen next to Wander's head. *Lord Hater inadvertently wishes for Wander to be quiet for five seconds, but the time between when Wander gets zapped by the celestial being and when he unfreezes is 22 seconds in real time. *Wander took the mustard, mayo and turkey condiments for his sandwiches out of nowhere; he only had an apple, grapes and cheese. *When Wander talks to Lord Hater's robot, his picnic basket is to his right. However when the camera zooms in on him while he repeatedly shows his mustard and mayo sandwiches, the basket is gone, and when the robot says "I don't want a sandwich", the basket is back, but it's to his left. *There are several layering errors during the part where Wander constantly interrupts Lord Hater; first when the camera zooms out as the title appears, Wander is superimposed over the crater's cliff. Then when Wander flashes over some faces he sometimes makes, he is floating a bit while his picnic basket is over the cliff. *When Wander sits down to have his picnic, the rock he sits at is not next to the tower. When he takes a picture of the picnic basket, it is. *When Lord Hater chases Wander past the broken robot, the mustard sandwich Wander left in the robot's hand is missing, though a Watchdog or Fist Fighter may have eaten it. *When the camera shows Emperor Awesome and the Fist Fighters running up the tower from the side, Emperor Awesome's mouth isn't moving while chanting "Awesome!". *Wander does not swallow his popcorn before he says "Okeydoke" even though he talks clearly when he says it. *When Wander slams into the force field, he says "bonk" but his mouth doesn't move. *When the camera pans to the left to reveal Wander as he shows the faces he sometimes makes, the picnic basket instantly appears onscreen before the panning. *When the camera zooms out showing Lord Hater's force field after it activates, Wander is suddenly there despite Lord Hater not noticing him until seconds later. *When the Celestial Being zaps Wander, the lighter shading on his hat becomes darker but returns to the lighter shading in the next shot. *It's unknown how Wander was able to develop the pictures he took so quickly. *For some reason, Wander took his pictures without winding the film on. Therefore, when all the photos came out, they would've been superimposed over each other, resulting in a blurred mess. *When Lord Hater pushes his way towards the tower, only Fist Fighters were shown in front of it. However after Lord Hater wastes his wish, Watchdogs were shown among the Fist Fighters. *After Emperor Awesome rips the head off Lord Hater's robot, it falls to the ground, and Wander, to the right of its hand, jumps up straight in the air. However when Wander lands, he is to the left of its hand. *Emperor Awesome is shown to know Wander in this episode, but later in "The Party Animal", he's shown to not know him. *When Wander asks Hater's robot if it wants a sandwich and the watchdog behind him gets flicked by a Fist Fighter, the sandwich gets knocked out of the watchdog's hand. When the watchdog is seen flying behind Wander from the impact of the flick, the sandwich is back in their hand. Allusions *The background music the Fist Fighters provides sounds a lot like the Reel 2 Real song "I Like to Move It". *Some of the planets aligning for the celestial being are shaped like a katamari, an Everlasting Gobstopper, and a twenty-sided die. Production Information *This episode first previewed as part of "Disney Channel Summer". *Originally, there was going to be a sequence of both robots powering up but that was removed. *The original airings of this episode were the only instances in the entire series where the credits for the partner episode (in this case, "The Fugitives") aren't shown in the animatic. *When Lord Hater says about "A Star Being With Infinite power Will come forth and Grant the User a single Wish!" he is making a reference to the 80s anime TV Show "Dragon Ball Z" Where Protagnist Son Goku Collects 7 Dragon Balls to Summon the wish-granting Dragon Shenron 'International premieres' *August 16th, 2013 (Family Channel Canada) *December 31st, 2013 (sneak peek), February 9th, 2014 (premiere) (Disney Channel Latin America) *December 31st, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil) *January 1st, 2014 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *January 7th, 2014 (Disney Channel France) *January 25th, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *February 15th, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *April 5th, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) *May 19th, 2014 (Disney XD Italy) *August 11th, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *September 7th, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) *January 3, 2015 (Disney Channel Portugal) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander, Additional voices *April Winchell as Sylvia, Rock Lady , Additional voices *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Celestial Being *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Balloon Guy , Additional voices *Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome, Unidentified Watchdog (The Picnic) *Additional voices: Keith Ferguson, Fred Tatasciore : designates a character that did not appear in this episode es:El Picnic pt-br:O Piquenique Category:Lord Hater Category:Wander Category:Emperor Awesome